


Fuck me into the center of the earth

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT5, Riding, Rough Sex, band sex, dubcon, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn just broke up with his girlfriend and is feeling a bit miserable. The boys help him out with some sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me into the center of the earth

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say. It's fluffy. Its also on zianourrysmut.tumblr.com

"Are you sure about this ? "

Louis nudged Liam’s sides and leaned closer to him. Liam shrugged.

“I don’t see any other solution.”

“But you’re gonna freak him out” Louis shook his head and looked back towards Zayn. The poor chap had just broken up with his girlfriend. A two year relationship built on a castle made out of sand. It took one rumour, and a lot of pressure and then she was gone. The bus took a turn and Louis swayed, landing on Harry’s lap. Harry looked down, lifting his tablet above his head.  
“Hi” he smiled and patted Louis’ forehead.

“Harry would you..” Louis looked over Harry’s knees, checking on Zayn again. He was sleeping, he had been since the beginning of the week, and all that hibernating couldn’t drown his sorrow. He even dozed off during a fan meeting and drooled all over a fan. Niall laughed at him for about an hour until Zayn was awake again and trapped him in a headlock, Niall running out of air, his face turning red. Suspecting Zayn to be faking sleep, Louis took his phone and typed in his question. Harry’s phone buzzed three seconds later but what Louis didn’t know was that Zayn was listening to music with Harry’s phone. Well fuck. Zayn apparently didn’t feel it, he just sniffed and snorted and Liam whispered in Niall’s ear, stealing a bit of his fizzy drink. Niall’s eyes widen and he nearly spilt strawberry soda on Liam’s white flannel.

“You’re mad” he says, then he jumps into his bunk and draws his curtain together.

“Who’re you texting?” Harry asks, from behind his screen. He’s probably reading some fanfiction again.  
Louis looks at his screen and still sees his half written text. He was about to ask him what he thought about putting his dick inside Zayn’s ass. As far as he knew Zayn wasn’t exactly a stranger to this but he quit a long time ago. Still, waiting for an answer, Harry lifted his ipad again and found Louis biting his lip, lost in his thoughts and taping aimlessly on his blackberry. He snatched Louis phone from his hand and Louis tried to pull it back. Then he accidently hit the send button. It was all an accident. But it was enough to make Zayn tut his tongue and look at the phone vibrating in his hand. Louis panicked and cursed Liam before he dashes to the little bathroom and locks himself there.

“Harry” Zayn groans in a sleepy voice “People texting ya’”

“Who from” Harry mumbles, still recovering from Louis’ fist hitting the side of his hip.  
Zayn yawns and squints his eyes at the brightness of the little phone screen. It was pretty dark inside the tour bus. “Some Stacey girl and Louis.”

“What did Louis say?” Harry frowns and Zayn also frowns and shoots up from his seat.  
“LOUIS” he half shouts making Liam jump and Niall slip his middle finger through the curtains to stick it at the others (“shut up you cunt I’m trying to sleep”)

“Where is he?” Zayn drops Harry’s phone and rubs his eyes. Liam crawls towards the object, blushes and laughs reading the little text. Harry is still frowning and doesn’t understand, but he is smart enough to look at Louis’ last sent text. He also blushes but doesn’t laugh.

“Zayn, I swear I’m not involved in this.” Liam is still laughing, probably even pissing himself, Zayn is banging on every shelf, cupboard and door, looking for his prey, and Niall lobs his empty bottle at the back of Zayn’s head.  
Irritated, Zayn throws himself into Niall’s bunk and sits on his stomach. A sad Zayn makes a sleepy one, but an angry Zayn turns him into a dick. And right now Niall couldn’t breathe.

“Zayn you need to stop trying to kill our Irishman” Liam manages between two snorts.  
“Fuck off” Niall giggles and Harry picks his smartphone up before someone steps on it.

*

“Louis you’re being ridiculous, get out!”

“No way, I’m pooping.”

Louis has seriously locked himself in that bathroom the whole ride from Liverpool to Birmingham. He didn’t do anything else other than create a swimming pool for all the hair products that were there, and he wanked…but that was only because he was full and his dick hurt. It wasn’t very convincing but the trick worked, and helped him get distracted.

“Louis we need to go to our rooms.”

“Is Zayn still here?”

“Do you think he’ll rip your balls off? Yes, but now he’s gone sleeping come out please”

Louis gave a small laugh and unlocked the door. He was relieved to see Harry step in the tiny stall.

“You stayed in there for an hour are you serious.”

“I want to keep my balls. And it was all Liam’s fault. He asked me to ask you.”

“About fucking Zayn into the inside of the earth? Louis that pun was terrible.”

“That was also Liam.”

“That was stupid. Now he’s angry.”

“Well lets fuck the angriness out of him then.”

Louis walked out of the bathroom and shut the door before Harry could even process what was happening. Louis tiptoed to Liam’s room and kneeled on the end of his bed. He grabbed both corners of his duvet and pulled harshly.  
“Banzai!” Liam screamed and hopefully, Louis ducked down before an ankle had time to break his beautifully shaped nose.  
Louis lay on Liam’s bed and cuddled beside him, intertwining their bare legs.

“I’m in trouble because of you.”

“I know, I’m sorry. He would usually laugh it off…I thought…”

“Wait” Louis sat up, leaving the warmness of his bandmate’s body. He immediately regretted this, considering the chilly air around them. “So you were joking?”

Liam shrugged and tugged Louis back to his side. “Well, yeah.” Louis hit him in the stomach and walked out of Liam’s room. He rolled Niall out of his bed and kicked Harry out of his mattress. Like, really kicked him. On his flat bum. He also picked skinny Zayn up and walked bare feet, to Liam’s room where the poor lad was struggling to keep his food down. Louis wasn’t exactly gentle when he “playfully” punched people. 

“Wha-"

Zayn looked to his left, then to his right, and scrunched his nose. Smelling the trap.  
“Liam says he wants to fuck you.” Liam, still rubbing his heated area fell out of his bed with a loud thump and knee crawled to Louis.

“What?” he says, startled. Popping his head up.  
“What” Zayn repeats in the same tone.

The two other boys, having clearly not enjoyed getting teared away from their sleep in such caveman manners, also asked what and Louis rolled his eyes.

He pinned Zayn’s hip down with one hand, and hooked his other inside the elastic of Zayn’s boxer briefs.  
“What are you doing?” Zayn twists his hips but Louis has a firm grip.

“Liam wants to screw you, but he doesn’t know how it works, show I’m gonna show him. And so is Niall because you always need a second preview, and Harry is gonna too because you need a riding tutorial.”

“Why..” is all Zayn says, because he doesn’t understand. Neither of them do. “Wasn’t I mad at you? Yeah I was supposed to punch you.”

Zayn lifts his knee and hits Louis throat with a hard motion. Louis nearly chokes on it and climbs on Zayn’s body, trapping it with his own.

“You’re acting like an arsehole , which you basically are, but it’s worse since that slut left you.”

“Hey don’t call her that!”

Zayn was getting defensive again, when he knew, they all knew it was her fault, not Zayn’s. Zayn was being stupid and miserable. He sulked on every corners of every room and was being awful at soundcheck, making the boys lose an incredible amount of precious time they didn’t have.

“I call whoever what I want, and I call Liam scared to touch you first because look at him, I’ve got my hand on your dick, you’re hard and you haven’t even noticed and Liam’s sucking on his tongue wishing he had something to fill his mouth with.”  
All eyes turned to a guilty Liam who grabbed his duvet and nibbled nervously on the corner of it. Then they all turned to Louis’ hand and he was right. Stroking Zayn’s cock into full hardness and it was all wet and pulsing. They could all tell. Just from the sight of it.

“Holy shit Zayn when’s the last time you touched yourself.”

“Don’t think he ever has since the break up.” Harry rants, and sits down, one hand in his pants. They were doing this.  
Holy shit Niall repeated, because that meant three weeks, and maybe that’s why Zayn was so grumpy and moody.  
“Get off!” Zayn tried to swat Louis’ hand away, but Louis pressed his point finger into the skin right under the skin, and Zayn made this noise that sounded like a horn that had just broke down.

“Louis” Zayn moaned, his slit leaking precum. “All of you?”

“Oh my , you’re tight” Louis stated when he slid his wet fingers between the two warm cheeks. Zayn moaned again and lifted his hips. “All of you?” He asked again, and Louis hit his prostate and stretched his fingers.

“I can’t take you like this, and it’ll take too long to loosen you up a bit more-"

“Fuck you then, I’m first” Niall jumped out of nowhere, already naked and his cock…where the heck did he find lube?  
Zayn closed his eyes, it has been too long since he last took a cock and Niall wasn’t really sweet with him. But he felt like that’s what he needed. The media had been harsh on him and he was just gonna let Niall fuck that out of him.

“Yes…that’s it” he mumbled, while Niall moved swiftly inside him, his hips drawing in and out. Zayn felt like he was getting buried deep in the mattress, and Niall looked beautiful on top of him. He grabbed Niall’s hand and crushed his fingers. Zayn rolled his hips and sucked on his bottom lip making little needy noises. Niall fucked him through them and pulled out before Zayn even had the time to ask him to go faster.

“I’m gonna cum on your face Zayn”

“oh my god” both zayn and Harry answered as Niall tugged on his skin and painted Zayn’s skin with a shade of white.  
“That’s filthy” Liam said in a flat voice when Niall ducked down to lick his sticky cum dry. And four voices snapped with a “shut up”

Liam kneels beside Zayn after sticking his tongue out in the air and whispers in his ear. “Does this feel okay?…the fucking I mean does it help you.?”

“I don’t know…Niall felt great” Zayn whispered back “But I don’t know, I feel weird.”

“Oh” Liam paused. He knew this was a bad idea but he couldn’t help it when Zayn was looking up at him, steamy and hotly.  
“Can I kiss you?” He tailed off.

“No you twat, I want you to fuck suck my dick” Zayn rolled his eyes at Liam’s confused expression, and squeezed them, because Louis flipped him over and Zayn hit his head on the pillow.  
“Hey warn a guy will you!”

“Shush!” Louis took hold of his cock and tickled it along Zayn’s entrance, he squirmed and wiggled his bum, resting his chin on his two folded arms. Louis pushed in and settled himself slowly but fully. A hand stroked the back of his head, and Zayn assumed it was Liam’s. Louis was thick, very thick and had to move slowly so he could stretch Zayn a bit more.  
Zayn stayed put, savouring of having a thick cock fucking him open. And god that felt good, and it helped him forget a bit and when Louis would hit what he called the almighty spot, he would only think about dick, fuck and cock and stretched holes and it made him feel better. But it was finished too quickly and Louis came inside him, releasing long spurts of hot semen and when he pulled out Zayn was feeling sad again. He reckon he needed this, and they had to fuck it senseless out of it. Well having Louis and Niall inside him did help relief the pressure a lot, he admitted.

Harry slumped next to him and held himself on his elbow. “Hello there” he grinned cheekily. Harry had this weird habit of greeting everyone who happened to interact with him. Even if you just stoop up to brush crumbs away from your lap and sat back down next to him. He was very weird, but he was a good fuck Zayn thought, as he grabbed both Harry’s shoulders and rode himself to his second orgasm. He hadn’t even noticed the first time he came until Harry asked him to sit up after Louis had wrecked him, and his stomach was covered in cum.

“Fuck” Zayn cursed when Harry thrust up and met Zayn’s quivering ass. He bounced harder and rocked faster and for the first time since they all started this he felt spent and oblivious. He jizzed all over Harry’s chest and messed around with his own cum while Harry yelped and gasped and filled Zayn with a new warm feeling.  
It was better, but it was not enough. They all turned to Liam, no pressure he thought. He was the one who brought it up anyway. He took his shirt off, the stripper that he is, flexing his back muscles and Niall whistled faintly.

“How do you want me?” Zayn rolled to his side, and spread his thighs.

“How badly do you want this?”

“Fuck me into the centre of the earth?” Zayn smirked, his eyes glassy

Liam snorted, but the others didn’t hear, or they probably didn’t listen. That’s how Zayn found himself on his back again, with Liam and his huge cock pushing inside him.  
Harry draped himself over Niall’s lap and said hi again, and Niall stroked his hair. Louis hooked his chin over Niall’s shoulder and the three of them watched Liam fuck the pain out of Zayn’s body. Zayn moaned, he actually moaned, not those pants and gasps he’d give the other three. But he had a right to, Liam was fucking glorious and held his hips tightly just the way he liked. Zayn’s legs spread wider, and his cock was erect, Liam pounded him into the headboard and everything felt right.

“Fuck ..fuck…fuck” the boy chants and looks up to Liam with tears in his eyes because Liam fucks him good and that’s just what he needs. His hole is sore, he’s full of come, he still feels Niall’s dried one on his cheek and oh shit Liam’s hooking his elbow in Zayn’s knee and he’s kissing him now.

Both boys sing another strand of swear words before cum spurts everywhere and Zayn can’t take it anymore. But Liam keeps going and Zayn is so sore it hurts but he needs this and it seems like Liam never stops and it’s alright because he doesn’t want him to.

*

Thank god for big hotel rooms and big bathtubs they five of them fit there and Zayn has hot water up to his shoulders Harry is an taking all the space with his legs, it’s Niall’s turn to drool on him, Louis wants to make more bubbles, and Liam is annoying and playing battleship with shower gel bottles, but it’s the best he felt since the bitch left.


End file.
